Faith, Love, and Happiness
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Alex is depressed over Juliet but then someone comes along and tries to make everything better. sucky title and summary i know but i couldn't think of anything
1. New Friend?

So, I won't be able to post any new chaps after this for maybe a week because I'm going home where I have no net. I believe you can be patient since I gave you all of The Vampires within what 3 days? I may add a 2nd chapter to this before I leave but I will work on it at home and post when I can. Read and review.

Chapter 1: New Friend

Alex was sitting in her bed, under the covers, curled up in a ball. It'd been a month since Juliet disappeared and Alex still wasn't over her. She didn't leave her room. She would conjure up food if any. She kept thinking of Juliet. Everywhere. No matter what.

Sure, Justin and her family tried to get her out of her room, even Max and Kelbo came to try and cheer her up, but after trying for awhile they left. Now they only check to make sure she's alive (Justin caught her almost killing herself, which he thought was her overreacting). Harper would come over sometimes and try to talk her into moving around her room at the least but Alex wouldn't budge. "My hearts gone. Alex is gone. She left with Juliet. I'm just the shell that was left behind." she would say.

She would also make reasons to why Juliet left such as: she blames herself for me getting stabbed or she's just on vacation they left they're things they'll be back. She tried calling Juliet's cell phone and all she got was a message saying "this phone has been disconnected."

Alex's injury was all healed up and Justin's arm was almost fully healed.

Justin walked in. "Alex."

She glanced at him then stared at her knees again.

He sighed. "Alex c'mon. You need to get out of bed. You're gonna get bedsores!"

"Bedsores? That is a minor pain compared to what I'm feeling right now." Alex glared at him. How could he think she's worried about damn bedsores.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. You want to do this the hard way?" he flashed her down to the sub shop.

"Justin!" She yelled, at least she was in clothes. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, lounging shorts. She stormed out from behind the counter and bumped into a guy, his drink hit the floor.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry!" She said.

"It's quite alright." the boy said, in a British accent. Alex looked up at him.

"I'll get you another. What did you have?" she asked, running behind the counter to get a new glass.

"I believe it was called a Coke. I'm not quite sure exactly." the British boy sat on a stool at the counter.

Alex poured the drink and gave it to him. She thought he was good looking and the accent made him dreamy but she still preferred Juliet's voice.

"I'm Mason, you're Alex aren't you?" He asked her, taking a sip.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" She raised an eyebrow. Though she wanted to go back to bed she was curious.

"I overheard the owners talking about how their daughter wouldn't come out of her room and they were planning on trying some tricks to get her out."

"Oh."

"Also the man that makes the sandwiches. Someone dropped a plate and he shouted 'Alex!'"

The wizard rolled her eyes. "Something breaks and I get blamed for it."

He smiled at her. She smiled back, then shook her head lightly. "I'm going to go crawl back into bed."

"Wait." Mason grabbed her wrist as she turned away. "I want to talk to you."

Alex wrote her cell phone number on a napkin and gave it to him. "Text me. I'm sorry but I really want to crawl back into my bed." Alex ran up stairs.

Mason let her go this time.

Through the next couple of days Mason would text Alex almost 24/7 and occasionally called. She knew he liked her but she didn't want to get into another relationship. She loved Juliet. Even if Juliet did abandon her. Mason would ask her out on dates and everyday Alex would say no.

Mason asked her to go see a movie about killer sharks and she finally gave in and said yes.

Alex didn't want to go but she thought if she went with him once it'd make him stop asking. He came and picked her up later that day and they went to the theater. Alex wouldn't let him buy anything for her and went without. Alex tried to pay attention to the movie, but it was hard with one of the characters being her lovers name. Mason tried to hold her hand a couple of times but she would scratch her nose or something so he'd let go. Despite herself she couldn't help but feel a sort of attraction to him. Nothing nearly as strong as her attraction with Juliet but enough to make her realize it, though she hated to admit it. He took her home after the movie ended and, though he looked like he wanted to, didn't try to kiss her.

Her brother was watching TV in the living room when she walked in. "Have fun?"

"I guess. It was hard with one of the characters being named Juliet." she said. "he kept trying to hold my hand."

"And you didn't let him right?" Justin knew the answer already.

Alex sighed. "Ohhh know I just screwed him there. Of course I didn't Justin. I just went so he wouldn't ask me anymore. I'm waiting for Juliet, you know that. She'll come back." Alex said, sounding as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Yeah. Okay Alex." Justin said, trying to hide his worry.

Alex walked back upstairs and into her room.

A/N I kind of came up short with ideas for the first chapter. It'll get better and longer, and no one take that in a pervy way ya bunch of pervs. :P


	2. I'm In Hell

Chap 2: I'm In Hell

Juliet woke up in a room. The last thing she remembered was being in the hospital beside Alex. She sat up quickly. "Alex?"

"She's not here sweetie." Her father said.

"Daddy?" She looked beside her. He was sitting against the wall. She just noticed she was against a wall too.

"I'm here too." Her mother said, on her other side.

"Where are we?" Juliet asked. "Where's Alex?"

"I'm guessing back in the hospital. By now she's probably at her home." Cindy said. "I think we're still in New York."

Juliet looked around. There was a pumpkin at the door and a cross on it. Around the room were other vampires, Juliet could tell by their scents. "Who are you?"

A girl with raven black hair spoke up first after a moment of silence. "Rina."

The other's were Johnathon, Roger, Vlad, and Elisabeta, the latter two from Transylvania.

"Do you know where we are?" Alucard asked.

Rina shrugged. "Some cabin. I don't know where. You've been out for a month." she said to Juliet.

"A month? How?" Juliet started to worry about Alex.

"They have this special drug." Elisabeta said.

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"The hunters." Vlad said, tossing small rocks at a tin can.

"What hunters? Just say it all at once." Juliet demanded, getting frustrated.

"Calm down. Don't have an aneurysm." Johnathon said.

Rina took a rock from Vlad and threw it and Johnathon. "Shut up! Ignore him. He's a jerk. Anyway we were all captured by vampire hunters. They're going to let us go tonight only too hunt us down and kill us."

"They can't! I need to get out of here. My girlfriend's injured. I never even got to tell her I love her…" Juliet bit into her lip.

"Relax. All you have to do is get away. Easier said then done I know, but it's possible. They were complaining because a girl got away before."

Elisabeta started to giggle and said in a sing song voice. "Someone got awayyyyy."

"She's crazy." Vlad said.

"Tell me about these hunters." Juliet said.

"You should ask Roger." Rina said. "He's been here the longest.

"There's five of them." Roger said. "Four I've seen but there's one I have yet to see. There's a Hispanic man named Pedro, two Caucasians named Kane and Marcum, Marcum's bald so you recognize him, and there's an African American named Roland."

"Whose the ring leader?" Alucard asked.

The door swung open and a girl walked in. "I'm the ring leader." She was in a black tank top with a bullet proof vest on and black cargo pants.

Juliet's eyes went wide. "Alex?"

The girl looked at her. "Who the hell's Alex. I'm Mikayla." Juliet stared. "Teen pop sensation? Got beat in awards by Hannah Montana? Ugh. "

Juliet could barely looked at her, she resembled Alex so much. The young vampire felt her heart break. I don't care if Alex moved on I need her in my life. She thought.

Mikayla was joined by the other vampire hunters as she spoke. "Alright here's the deal: you will run as fast as your vampire legs will take you. After five minutes we're coming after you. IF you manage to get away, and that's a big if, then you're lucky."

"Wait if we say no?" Juliet growled a little.

Mikayla pulled the crossbow of her back and aimed it at the vampires heart. "We shoot you here and now."

Alucard wrapped his arm around his daughter and the vampires rushed out of the room. Juliet thought Oh god I'm in hell.

Alex had eventually let Mason take her out more. A few times Justin and a friend of Mason's would come along too. Though every time Mason came over, he'd run out quick when it got dark. Despite herself Alex felt upset when he left. She'd unknowingly fell for him.

One night after he ran out of Waverly Sub Station, Alex gave a light shriek.

Justin looked up at her. "What's wrong?""Mason. He keeps running off. I think he has another girlfriend." Alex walked to the counter and sat down at the bar.

"Call him out on it?" Justin looked at her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Cheaters never come right out with it."

"Use a truth spell on him." Justin said.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "You're telling me to use magic? Since when do you want me to use irresponsible magic?"

Justin chuckled. "I don't. But it's better then you getting hurt."

"Don't you mean 'it's better then you getting hurt _again." Alex said._

"_Still miss her don't you?" Justin said._

"_There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her." Alex said. "But this isn't about her. It's about Mason." _

"_Use the truth spell." Justin rubbed her shoulder and went upstairs._

_Alex frowned. The next day she pulled Mason into her room._

"_What did you want to talk about Alex?" Mason asked._

_Alex cast the spell on him._

"_What did you just do?"_

"_Mason are you cheating on me?" Alex crossed her arms._

"_What? No. Why on Earth would you think that?" Mason asked._

"_Because you always leave at night." Alex said._

"_That's because I- No… can't tell." Mason put his hand over his mouth._

"_Mason. Why do you leave at night?"_

"_I'm a werewolf." The British boy murmured into his 's eyes went wide. "You're a werewolf?"_

_Mason nodded and Alex cast the reversal spell on him. "I'm a wizard."_

"_I thought I smelled something about you." He held up a necklace with a red jewel. "This is a magic necklace. This will light up if the person loves the person that put the necklace on them." _

_Alex took the necklace. "So, if I put this on you and it lights up that means you love me?"_

_Mason nodded. She put it on him and it lit up. "That's sweet."_

"_It was supposed to be for you." Mason scratched his head._

"_I'm not good with necklaces honestly Mason."_

_He nodded. "Understandable. Come on, let's get something to eat."_

_She smiled. "Okay."_


	3. Investigating

Chapter 3: Investigating

Juliet and her parents ran through the forest as fast as they could. Though Juliet was scared, she couldn't stop thinking about Alex. She had faith she'd get through it and get back to her lover. She wouldn't tell her parents though, because they wouldn't believe that should be her main focus now.

After ten minutes of running they trio stopped to think and hopefully figure a way out of this.

Alucard looked behind them then back at his family. "I think we should keep going this way." He pointed to the way they were going.

"Dad we don't even know where we are." Juliet said. "And what if the sun comes up? What are we supposed to do then?"

Cindy looked up. "It looks like the moon is just rising. We may have twelve hours maybe less I can't be sure you know."

Alucard puffed his chest out. "I should go back there and show them my wrath!"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Daddy we don't have time for you're wrath. We need to get away! I need to get to Alex! They're wizards! I'm sure they can help!"

"Juliet, that could put them in danger." Cindy said.

Juliet frowned. She knew her mom was right. "I don't know where else to go…They obviously found us where we were."

"Well it's not much fun if your prey dies before you can get to them. I figure they have some places to hide from the sun around here." Alucard said.

"Let's go find one." Juliet said. "We can think from there.

Justin watched Alex and Mason eat and talk at a table in the Waverly Sub Station. He could tell by the way she looked at the couple that Alex loved Mason, even if she wouldn't admit it. But he also knew that his sister missed Juliet. He honestly didn't believe she left on her own. He had done some nosing around and found out that sometimes vampires are used in sacrifices by witches or taken to be hunted by vampire hunters. He decided to go to the witches first.

The young monster hunter walked over to the couple and knelt down.

Alex looked at him. "Um you're interrupting our private conversation."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Look I'm going to do some research. If mom and dad ask tell them I went to the library to study."

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "You want me to _lie to mom and dad?" She knew it must've been important and something was wrong. "Justin what happened?"_

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'll tell you another time." He flashed out before she could ask anything else.

"Dammit. Something's wrong Mason." She looked at him.

Mason scratched his head. "I don't get it. Why do you think something's wrong?"

Alex sighed. "Justin. He never wants me to lie to mom and dad. I don't know what happened."

Mason held her hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright."

Alex frowned. She knew it wouldn't be alright.

Justin had flashed himself to a witches convention. Not a fake one where fans dress up as witches, a real one. With real witches. There were a ton of girls there, and even a few guys. Some didn't look human but most of them were human enough. He walked up to the nearest girl.

"Excuse me, could you help me with something?" he asked.

The redhead turned to look at him. "Sure. Do you need directions or some ingredients? Do you need a spell? Oh! I have this really good spell book that-"

"Um no. I'm sorry but I'm not looking for anything like that. I'm looking for this girl. See…she's my sister's girlfriend and she's a vampire. I think she and her family were taken by some witches to be used in a sacrifice. Do you know of anyone that might have her?"

The redhead smiled. "Ah. Looking for her love. I remember my love. She got killed by a stray bullet aimed at my best friend. Oh I'm sorry I'm not helping. I can't say I've heard of anything like that. None of the witches here are talking about that. I'd do a quick mind check of the room for you, but I get a little addicted to my magic."

Justin frowned. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend. My sister's saying she thinks that Juliet will come back, but I know her and I know when she's lying. I have a strong feeling that she was kidnapped."

"Don't you mean vampire napped? Oh sorry not helping." The redhead frowned at her poor joke. "I suppose I could risk the addiction if it's that important."

"No no! I don't want you to risk anything like that." Justin shook his head quickly. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to the woman. "This is a picture of my sister and Juliet. Juliet is the brown haired one."

"Hm. They look like some people my friends described a few months ago. They came up here to get some mummy eyes."

"Wait. You know them? They broke my arm," he gestured to his arm, which was healing, but still in a sling. "And stabbed my sister."

The girl almost dropped the picture. "Oh god. I'm so so sorry about that. We really needed the eyes. See there was a demon attacking us and the only way we could kill him was to put the eyes in a sword and stab him. Faith and Ash could've killed you, but they wouldn't and obviously didn't. Our lives are very demon centric. We only kill demons, never innocent people. They only wounded you so you wouldn't get hurt worse or killed."

Justin frowned. "Did they have to break my arm?"The redhead bit into her lip. "Ash can get a little…overzealous. I'm sorry. Here." She put her hand on his arm and mumbled.

Justin felt his bones shift back into place. He pulled the sling off and moved his arm. "You didn't have to do that."

She smiled. "I know, but it's the least I can do. Look I'll tell you what. I have a friend who can see visions. Give me your address and let me borrow this picture. I'll see if she can get a vision off of it. If not we'll try something else. I'll bring it back to you."

Justin nodded. "That'll work. Just, don't get injured because of this.""Don't worry. It'll be fine."


	4. Alone

Chapter 4: Alone

The Van Hueson's had found a cave and decided to hide in the back. They planned on sleeping throughout the day and continuing on foot at nightfall. They still weren't sure were they were going, but the moss was growing in the way they were heading.

Alucard was sleeping on the floor beside Cindy. Juliet was leaning against the wall of the cave.

She was dreaming she and Alex were at the movies, watching Indiana Joannie. Their hands were intertwined with each others, Juliet's head resting on Alex's shoulder. Alex was playing with her hair with her other hand. "Juliet I love you."

Juliet smiled, "I love you too Alex. I always have." She leaned up and kissed her.

Mikayla appeared in front of them and shot an arrow into Alex's heart.

"NO!" Juliet cried.

Her eyes shot open and she saw Marcum standing over her, crossbow aimed at her heart. She looked over at her parents and her eyes got teary when she saw her parents had arrows in their hearts. "No!"

"Oh. You're awake. I was hoping this would've been easy." Marcum said.

Juliet growled. "You should've killed me when you had the chance!"

"I have the crossbow remember?"

"Not for long." Juliet kicked his feet out from under him and jumped on him as he hit the ground. She grabbed the crossbow, put the tip of the arrow against his chin and grinned. "When you get to hell, make sure the devil knows you got killed by a teenage girl." She pulled the trigger.

Juliet decided to mourn her parents later, though she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She grabbed the quiver of arrows of the bald man, stuck them on her back and took his crossbow with her. Luckily it was night time and she rushed outside.

She collided into someone outside. Juliet jumped back and raised the crossbow.

Rina raised her hands in a surrender. "Juliet easy! It's me."

"Rina! Jesus I thought you were Mikayla." Juliet lowered her weapon.

"Where are your parents?" Rina asked, looking around.

"Gone." Juliet said, tearing up again.

Rina lightly wiped her eyes. "Don't let it get to you. Not now. You have to be strong."

Juliet nodded. She felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She looked down and saw an arrow was through her left forearm. "Oh god."

Rina pushed her behind a tree and stood in front of her. "Pedro was following me. I probably lead him to you. I'm sorry. Here let's get this out of you." She reached for the arrow but Juliet stopped her.

"No. Leave it in we don't have time."

"I know you girls are there. I saw the brunette. Where's Marcum? He was on your trail." Pedro asked, stepping closer to them.

"He got an arrow in his head after he killed my parents!" Juliet shouted. She jumped out from behind the tree and fired the bow, luckily she was right handed. The arrow stuck in his side. He pulled his bow out and fired sloppily. His arrow hit the tree. Rina jumped on him from the tree branch and sank her fangs in his neck. Juliet watched the girl drain the hunter.

As Rina got up she took his arrows and bow from him. "This should help even the odds."

Juliet nodded. "We should split up. We draw more attention together."

Rina looked over at her. "Be careful little one."

The young vampire smiled. "I will."

Rina took off towards the west. Juliet headed North, in the direction her father wanted.

Mikayla watched the whole thing happen on the security monitors in the hideout not far from Juliet's location. She frowned. "She's going to be more of a problem then I thought." She mumbled to herself.

The former pop star picked up her radio. "Kane, Roland. Two vampires are in section E. One's heading towards the park. The other's going to section J. I'm going to cut off the one in the park."

"I'll head to section J." Roland said.

"I'm on the trail of that crazy vampire now." Kane said.

"Make sure you get them. We don't want anyone getting away like last time." Mikayla said. "Oh. And they killed Pedro and Marcum."

"Dammit!"

Mikayla grabbed her rifle and the bullets with crosses carved into the front. "Don't worry. I'll get one, but one of you better get the other." She put the radio on her hip and walked outside to her jeep. The girl jumped in and drove to the park.


	5. Juliet!

Chap 5: Juliet!

Justin rushed downstairs to answer the door. The redhead was standing there, he found out her name was Willow."Hey Willow." He stepped to the side. "Come on in."

She gave him a smile and walked in. He gestured to the couch and they sat down.

Justin clasped his hands together. "What did you find out?"

Willow rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Well. Witches did not capture Juliet."

Justin looked at her. "Then who?"

"A couple of vampire hunters. They hunt vampires for sport and whoever gets the most kills wins or something like that. It's odd, these vampires don't turn to ash when they get staked. Maybe there are different species of vampires." Willow started to ramble, as she had a tendency of doing.

"Do you know where she is?" Justin asked.

Willow bit her lip a little. "My friend, Cordelia, saw Juliet in a cave with two adults."

"Probably her parents." Justin said.

Willow nodded. "They had arrows in their hearts." Justin frowned, worried for Juliet. Willow caught this. "Juliet got away. She's running to a park not to far from here. I'm sure if you leave now you can get there before her.

"As much as I would like to I can't. But I know someone who can." Justin grinned.

Willow wrote the address of the park down on a piece of scrap paper. He took it, thanked her, then ran upstairs.

Alex was in her room with Mason listening to a new band she'd heard about at school. They were called Eyeshine or something like that, she wasn't sure. She decided they were pretty good.

"I'm not to sure I like this particular kind of music." Mason said, sitting at the foot of her bed, while Alex sat against the headboard. (GOD! It's so friggin' hard to talk like Mason!)

Alex looked over at him. "Well you have different tastes then I do. Like those dog paintings."

Justin charged in her room then. "Alex!"

"Justin! Can't you knock?" Alex screamed.

"I found Juliet! Well I didn't my friend did."

Alex's eyes went wide. "You-you what?"

Mason looked confused. "Whose Juliet?"

Justin handed her the paper. "She'll be here soon. She's in trouble Alex. Go help her."

Alex looked up at him, then to the paper, then to Mason. She grabbed her wand and flashed out.

Juliet ran through the woods. She hoped she could get away. Even if she barely made it to Alex's house, she wouldn't care. She just wanted to see Alex before she died. She wanted to make sure she was safe.

The young vampire had tripped a few times, ripping her shirt, dirtying her clothes up, and cutting her body up. She lost the crossbow when she fell into a pond. In her rush she didn't look for it. She'd eventually just dropped the quiver full of arrows, because she had nothing to shoot them with.

Juliet was sure she'd lost the other hunters, but didn't want to risk it. She hid behind a tree to catch her breath and saw a park. "Oh thank God!"

Alex looked around. The park was empty. The park wasn't a park like a kids playground. It had a small pond (or lake she couldn't tell which) with a small deck on it, and a trail for runners, bikers or skaters to go along. There was a basketball court on one side and a set of bleachers on either side of it.

Alex frowned. "What the hell? I swear I'm going to kill him if I found out that-" She stopped talking when she heard a noise.

A familiar face ran across the court and fell a few feet in front of her. Alex gasped. "Juliet?"

The vampire looked up at her. "AH! Mikayla?" she crawled back somewhat.

As Alex looked at Juliet she noticed that her legs and arms were covered in cuts, some looking pretty bad. Her shirt was torn and dirty and her pants had a big rip in one side. She also had an arrow through her left forearm.

"Mikayla? No! It's me! It's Alex!" Alex stepped towards her. When Juliet moved back Alex pulled her wand out of her boot. "See?"

Juliet's eyes lit up. "ALEX!" The vampire jumped to Alex and buried her head in the crook of the wizards neck. "You're alive!"

Alex held her lost love close. "I thought you abandoned me! God you look horrible. Let's get you back home. I can clean you up. Where are your parents?"

Juliet sniffled. "Gone. Some vampire hunters killed them. I can't go with you. I don't want to put you in danger."

"Juliet you need help! There's an arrow in your arm!" Alex cried.

"She's about to get one in the heart." A voice said.

Alex turned around to see an almost clone of herself. "Whoa."

Mikayla took a step back. "You must be Alex. Now I'm not blaming her for getting us confused." She had the gun aimed at them.

"Alex run!"

Alex pulled Juliet behind her. "You're not taking Juliet."

"Oh I don't want to take her. I just want to take credit for her death." Mikayla said.

Alex aimed her wand. "Try it and see what happens."

Mikayla cocked the gun. Alex used a flame spell to make Mikayla stumble back into pond/lake. Mikayla got a shot off, but Alex paid it no attention. She ran to the edge of the pond and cast a spell to charge her wand full of electricity then dropped the wand into the water. She ran back to Juliet and held her close. "Let's get you home baby."

Juliet looked at the pond, where Mikayla went limp and floated, then to Alex. "Alex you-"

"I did what I had to to protect the girl I love." Alex said.

Juliet smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Alex."

Alex flashed them home, but since she had no wand her aim was off and they ended up in the Waverly Sub Station. "Oh well. This'll work."


	6. A Night Without Worry

Chapter 6: A Night Without Worry

"Justin! Mom! Someone! Bring the first aid kit!" Alex shouted, as she helped Juliet into the living room.

Justin and Mason rushed downstairs. Justin grinned, "You found her! Whoa what happened?"

Mason stared. "Alex what happened to your leg?"Alex looked down and saw her left leg had a bullet wound. "Oh shit. She shot me."

Juliet looked at her. "What? She shot you?"

"What happened?" Mason asked. "Alex who is this?"

"This is Juliet." Alex sat Juliet on the couch. "Where's mom and dad?""They went to a movie." Justin handed her the first aid. Alex took it and started to disinfect the cuts on Juliet's arm. The vampire winced lightly.

"I'm sorry." Alex murmured, she felt Mason's eyes on her, but she didn't care. She wasn't dating him and he never asked, though she would've said no. she also felt Juliet's eyes watching her work. They both glanced at the arrow.

"Here, I've seen this in movies." Alex snapped half of the arrow off and tossed it to the ground. She looked at her brother. "Hold her hand? This will hurt." Justin did ask she asked."On the count of three. One-" Alex yanked the arrow out.

Juliet cried out then said. "I knew you would do that!"

Alex continued to fix her wounds and Justin let go. "Do you need anything else?"

"I think this'll be enough for now. But I need to take her to my room to get to the more…private cuts." Alex walked her lover up to Alex's room.

Mason grabbed her wrist, "Alex we need to talk."

"Later." Alex wiggled out of his grasp and shut her door behind her, locking it.

Juliet sat on Alex's bed. "Who is he?"

"This guy." Alex sat beside her and put the kit beside her. "He's in love with me, but I don't feel the same. I couldn't. My hearts yours."

Juliet smiled softly. She pulled Alex's leg into her lap and took the kit away. "I'm fixing your leg."Alex rolled her eyes. "No use arguing huh?""Nope." Juliet said. She lifted Alex's pants and dabbed a cotton boll at the wound. "I think the bullets still in there."

Alex frowned. "This is going to hurt huh?"

Juliet nodded. "Sorry love. Grip my leg."

Alex lightly dug her nails lightly into Juliet's leg. The vampire got the tweezers and bulled the bullet out. Alex gave a small yell of pain.

"You're okay." She cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it.

Alex smiled. "Thanks Juliet."

Juliet gave her a small kiss. "Hey wait. I don't have any cuts near any private parts of me."

Alex gave her a sly grin and climbed on top of her, tossing the kit to the floor. "Doesn't mean I can't pretend and fix them with my lips."

Juliet giggled and blushed as Alex's lips touched her neck. The vampire gave in easily and laid back, Alex falling down with her.

A/N Wanna know what happened after this? I have it typed out, if enough people ask I might just put it up.


	7. A Night Without Worry Uncensored

A/N Okay first ever sex scene and first with two girls. Bad time to be a guy . if it's not so good then sorry. Hope it doesn't turn you on. Or do I? Ha-ha hope you enjoy, if not then this will be the last sex scene I try. If you like the idea at the very end of the chapter then I might do it.

A Night Without Worry Extra Scene

Juliet smiled softly. She pulled Alex's leg into her lap and took the kit away. "I'm fixing your leg."Alex rolled her eyes. "No use arguing huh?""Nope." Juliet said. She lifted Alex's pants and dabbed a cotton boll at the wound. "I think the bullets still in there."

Alex frowned. "This is going to hurt huh?"

Juliet nodded. "Sorry love. Grip my leg."

Alex lightly dug her nails lightly into Juliet's leg. The vampire got the tweezers and bulled the bullet out. Alex gave a small yell of pain.

"You're okay." She cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it.

Alex smiled. "Thanks Juliet."

Juliet gave her a small kiss. "Hey wait. I don't have any cuts near any private parts of me."

Alex gave her a sly grin and climbed on top of her, tossing the kit to the floor. "Doesn't mean I can't pretend and fix them with my lips."

Juliet giggled and blushed as Alex's lips touched her neck. The vampire gave in easily and laid back, Alex falling down with her.

Alex placed light kisses on Juliet's skin. The vampire tilted her head back and tangled her elegant fingers in her lover's hair. The wizard murmured a rhyme against her neck.

"Mmm. Alex, what'd you just do?" Juliet asked, trying to glance down at her.

Alex giggled and nipped at Juliet's vein as she spoke. "I cast a spell to make my walls soundproof."

"Oh you're so naughty!" Juliet giggled, biting her lip lightly.

"How about we get you out of those dirty clothes?" Alex asked, seductively, pulling Juliet's shirt up as she spoke.

The vampire lifted off the bed as Alex pulled the shirt up and tossed it to the floor. She smiled and kissed Juliet's collarbone.

"Alex, have you done this before?" Juliet looked down at her slightly.

She blushed and shook her head. "No…but I've seen a lot of movies before."

"What kind of-ohh. You're naughtier then I thought."

"You haven't seen naughty yet, my love." Alex giggled as her hand unbuttoned Juliet's pants. Juliet lifted her hips and Alex pulled her pants off. Putting them on the floor, Alex kissed the vampire's ankle. Juliet watched as her lover slowly kissed up her leg, up her stomach, stop momentarily to suck on her neck, then finally get to her lips. The kiss got deeper with each second. Juliet felt Alex's tongue asking for entrance and the vampire opened her mouth slightly. They're tongues danced with each others, both thinking they're in heaven.

Juliet's hands found their way to Alex's shirt. She pulled it off easily then pulled her lips back to hers. Alex stood up then pulled her pants off. She straddled Juliet's hips. "Slip your bra off for me?"

Juliet did so and Alex stared momentarily. She leaned over and licked Juliet's nipple. She licked around it then sucked softly. Juliet let out a soft moan, which made Alex start nipping. Juliet felt the pleasure stop suddenly and opened her mouth to complain, but moaned when Alex started sucking on her other nipple, a hand playing with the other.

"Oh Alex…"

Alex teethed and pinched Juliet's nipples until they were hard. She peeled off the vampires panties and crawled down. "I wonder how you taste…" she murmured to herself.

"Something tells me you're going to find out." Juliet said, though her cheeks were a light red, Alex saw Juliet wanted her to find out.

Alex hesitated, suddenly nervous, then she leaned down and kissed Juliet's inner thigh. Juliet moaned lightly and rubbed Alex's shoulder. Alex looked up at her and gave her clit a soft lick. The vampire gasped and her wizard lover started to suck and lick. "Ohhh. It feels like you've done this before." Juliet tangled her hand in Alex's hair as Alex slid her tongue into Juliet, exploring her pussy. Juliet moaned as Alex explored her, lightly tugging her hair. Her other hand was rubbing her breast, softly pinching the nipple. "Ohhh Alex! Faster!"

Alex happily obliged, loving Juliet's taste. Alex got her tongue as deep as she could into the vampire, looking up at her. Getting distracted by Juliet's self pleasing, she rubbed Juliet's thigh, feeling it shake, she stopped and looked up at her. "Juliet, are you okay?"

Juliet gently pushed Alex back down, "I'm okay baby. I'm just about to cum. Please don't stop again." Juliet moaned Alex's name loud as she orgasmed. Alex licked her juices up and looked up at her.

"Did I do good?" She asked sheepishly, wanting to make sure Juliet enjoyed it.

"Mmm. Very. It was…indescribable." Juliet gently pulled Alex up and kissed her. "Now it's my turn to return the favor." She laid Alex down and shook her head. "You don't need these darling." She slipped Alex's bra off, then pulled her panties off with her fangs. Juliet kissed up to Alex's ear and whispered. "I'm going to try something with you. If it hurts tell me okay?"

Alex nodded and whispered an "I love you" into Juliet's ear.

The vampire smiled. "I love you to Alex." She gently tilted Alex's head back and kissed her soft skin. Alex closed her eyes in pleasure. Juliet nipped at her neck with her fangs. Alex gasped softly in pleasure. "Oh.. Juliet what're you…"

"Do you trust me?" Juliet asked.

"With my life." Alex said.

She smiled and as gently as possible, slid her fangs into Alex's vein. Alex gasped and wrapped her legs around Juliet's waist. The vampire felt her lovers blood slid down her throat and moaned at the taste. Her hands rubbed Alex's breasts as she fed, making Alex moan. Juliet pulled back before taking to much. Before Alex could take over again, Juliet slid down the wizard's body and gave her clit a light lick, as Alex had did to her. Alex bit into her lip as Juliet lightly sucked on it, gently letting her fangs graze Alex's sensitive clit.

"Juliet…" Alex moaned softly, her hand gripping the sheets. Juliet traced her lip with a finger and Alex sucked on her finger. After a moment Juliet pulled it away and slid it into Alex's sex. Alex moaned as her lover fingered her and sucked her clit. The vampire looked up at her and slipped in another finger. Alex's moans got louder with each thrust of Juliet's fingers and it wasn't to soon before Alex's legs started to quiver. Juliet immediately knew when her girlfriend came, she felt it on her fingers. She pulled out her fingers and sucked the juices off. Alex watched, trying to regain her breathing.

"Maybe I should ask you if you've done this before." Alex said, between breaths.

Juliet blushed. "I'm like you honey. I just watch a few movies now and again."

Alex pulled her lover up beside her and pulled the covers over them.

"Hey Alex." Juliet said after a moment, her head on Alex's chest.

"Hm?" Alex asked, stroking Juliet's hair.

Juliet bit her lip gently. "Do you think magic could let us have…um…"

"A cock?" Alex filled it in for her.

Juliet blushed and shook her head. "Noooo. Well maybe. But I meant a baby."

Alex thought for a moment. "I'm not so sure. I doubt Dad and Justin would tell me."

Juliet nuzzled Alex's chest. "Could you look?"

"Sure but... you're a vampire. I don't think you could get pregnant."

"I know. But you could." Juliet looked up at the wizard.

Alex nodded. "True. I'll see what I can find."

Juliet giggled. "Yay! Thank you Alex." She gave her lover another kiss then cuddled her as they fell asleep.


	8. Moving in

Chap 7: Moving In

Juliet opened her eyes to see Alex looking at her. Juliet felt her cheeks get red. "What're you doing Alex?"

The wizard smiled and rubbed Juliet's arm. "Watching you sleep. You're cute when you sleep."

"Alex. Last night did we…"

"Have sex? Yes we did." She pointed at Juliet's bare skin. "And we never dressed."

"I thought I was dreaming that." Juliet blushed. "Wait. The sun!" Juliet hid under the covers.

"Relax darling. I closed my blinds tight. There's no sun in here."

Juliet peeked out from under the covers. "Yay." Then the events of the last few days hit her. "My parents."

Alex gently pulled her close. "I'm sorry.'

Juliet buried her face into Alex's neck and started to cry. Alex gently stroked her hair. "Shhh."

After a few minutes Juliet wiped her eyes and looked up at Alex. "What am I going to do? I have nowhere to stay.""Don't be silly. Of course you do. Right here. My parents won't care." Alex answered.

Juliet shook her head. "I don't want to impose."

"You won't be. Please? I'll be sad if you don't." Alex made a pouty face, to which Juliet easily caved.

"Okay okay. But I'm asking them first."

"Aw that's no fun!" Alex whined. Juliet giggled and gave her a kiss. "But that is."

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow? I don't think I should wear mine again." Juliet asked.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." Alex said, getting up and going to her dresser.

The vampire giggled and gave a little whistle at Alex's naked body. The wizard blushed as Juliet commented, "Sexy."

Alex paid her no mind and dug through her drawers. She got an outfit out and set it on Juliet's lap. "I'm sure this will fit. Hopefully."

Juliet gave her a little pout. "Can't we just be naked for awhile?" She reached over and gave her lover's ass a little pinch.

Alex jumped then giggled. "We can be naked in the shower. We have to ask my parents remember?"

"Oh yeah." Juliet stood up and Alex got some clothes for herself. The duo slipped into the bathroom together.

After the couple showered, Alex lead her downstairs. Jerry, Theresa and Justin were already downstairs eating breakfast. Theresa saw them first and went over to hug Juliet.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." She said. "You're more then welcome to stay here."

Juliet smiled softly, "Thanks Ms. Russo."

"Told you." Alex said, wrapping an arm around Juliet's waist.

"Help yourself to some breakfast." Jerry said.

Juliet sat down beside Alex and started to eat.

"So, Juliet how did you get away from the vampire hunters? If you don't mind talking about it that is." Theresa asked.

"Actually. Alex saved me." Juliet looked over at the troublemaker.

Alex looked from her parents to Juliet. "Well. I didn't find her per say. Justin told me where she was. I don't know how he knew."

Jerry looked at his son. "Justin?"

Justin just shrugged. "I went out to a witch convention and met a witch that helped me find Juliet."

"Did you thank her?"

"I couldn't. Mason was here. He wouldn't stop asking questions. He didn't even leave till Alex locked themselves in the room."

Juliet looked over at the Russo kids. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's just some guy. I told you last night." Alex said.

Juliet shook his head. "He's got an odd scent to him. Smells sort of like a dog."

"It doesn't matter." Alex told her. "I have you back. No one else matters to me. Other then family of course." She added the last part quickly, after seeing a hurt look on her mother's face.

"So, what do we do now?" Justin asked. "I mean, this isn't really the best environment for a vampire to live."

"I suppose we could use magic." Theresa said.

Her family's jaws dropped. After a moment of them staring she asked "What? What did I say?"

"You want us to use magic." Jerry said. "You never want us to use magic."

"Well I don't really know what we could do about the light. And besides I wouldn't want anything to happen to Juliet."

The vampire smiled. "You're to kind. Doing all this for me."

"It's no trouble really."

Juliet kept smiling. She knew she'd love it here.

A/N I'm running out of ideas . sorry


	9. Cursed Writers Block!

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but i have writers block and idont know what else to do at the moment. Suggestions? Don't suggest Max i'm not a fan of him. i might bring in stevie but i dont know how. Oh Trivia. THe girl that plays Stevie played Velma in the latest live action Scooby Doo movie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: Epilogue

One Month Later

Juliet awoke from her sleep. The sun proof windows that Alex and conjured into the room were working wonders. The window was a one way mirror, the sun would reflect off it but wouldn't let any sunlight in. So Juliet could look out the window. She also had her own bed, dresser and bedside table.

The vampire looked towards Alex's bed to see her lover was not in it. Juliet threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt over her tank top and walked downstairs. Jerry and Theresa were cooking. Well Theresa was cooking and Jerry was eating anything she wasn't using and a few things she was using.

Theresa gave her a smile. "Good morning Juliet."

"Morning." Juliet walked down the stairs. "Where's Alex?"

"She and Justin went to school. Max will be home today too." Theresa said.

"Oh. School starts today. I forgot." Juliet checked the time. It was twelve pm. Alex wouldn't be getting home for 3 more hours. "What're you cooking?"

"Lunch. I'm making fajitas but for some reason my ingredients are going missing." She glared at her husband, who raised his hands in surrender.

Juliet giggled then sat at the counter. "Where's Harper been?"

"Harper? Oh after you disappeared Alex was so sad, as you know. So, Harper left with her parents to do they're musical.""Musical?" Juliet looked up at her adoptive mom.

Jerry pulled his hand back as Theresa slapped it away from the food. "Ow!"

Juliet giggled as he said, "Well Harper's parents are in show business. Harper doesn't want to do it but since Alex was in a funk she decided to go with them."

"Oh. So she's coming back today too?"

Theresa nodded. "Harper's odd, but she's very sweet."

Juliet gave her a small smile and laughed when Jerry tried to sneak more food, get his hand swatted, then give up and head for the cookie jar.

Juliet spent the day helping Theresa and Jerry do little things around the house and the sub shop, which was enchanted like the rest of the windows. That is until Alex rushed inside, shortly followed by Justin and Max.

Juliet found herself being dragged up to their room. Alex locked the door and sat her on the bed then climbed into her lover's lap. "I have great news!"

Juliet giggled and played with the wizard's hair. "Well please share."

"Okay so. You remember that spell I was going to find? To let us have children?" Alex smiled as Juliet started twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"Well I found it."

Juliet's eyes light up. "Really?"

Alex nodded. "Yep. Justin told me. However he made me promise not to use it until after high school and possibly college."

"Well I see his point with that." Juliet said.

"I do too. That's the only reason I agreed to it." Alex gave her a little grin. "But after high school I plan on using it."

Juliet giggled and pulled her into a kiss.

If enough people want a sequel to this I'll make it. Sorry for the late update (oh that rhymes) I had serious writers block.


End file.
